


Gay Men Only! Find Friends! (And Maybe a Good Time?)

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ocelot_Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_Summer/gifts).



Nick was fortunate for the chat room. He had just recently came out and he was still getting used to his feelings, so he found a gay men's chat room where no one knew him so he could ask questions and hear experiences and not feel like he was being judged. He had started lurking at first, when he was still in the closet, but once he came out he also started asking questions and responded to other people. That in turn led to people private messaging him. It had led to a few friendships through the chat room, but there was one. There was one that he was a lot happier to see the chat window pop up for, a lot happier when they were talking, and a lot sadder when they signed off for the night.

> KentuckyPride: Oh hey, there you are. I was hoping you'd come into the room today. ;)  
>  BucsForLife: Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be in here? I'm in here every night, silly!  
>  KentuckyPride: Right. lol. So how have you been? How was work today?  
>  BucsForLife: It was busy. We've got a big report due at the end of the week so we're all running around like chickens with our heads cut off.  
>  KentuckyPride: That must be stressful. I know it really stresses me out when stuff like that happens with my job as well.  
>  BucsForLife: Yeah. It makes me wish I had a guy to come home to make me feel better, you know?  
>  KentuckyPride: Aww, yeah. Definitely. I wish I had a guy to come home to myself. Specifically, one.  
>  BucsForLife: Oh, you have a crush on someone? Wanna tell me about him?

Nick sat up in his chair while waiting for the response. This was new for him. He had to handle this very carefully because it meant his friend was getting close enough to him that he was going to start telling him his deepest, darkest secrets. He had to answer properly, be sympathetic if needed, and not scare the guy away. KentuckyPride was the person he was closest to in the chat room and he wasn't going to do anything to scare him away. He was actually glad the other man was taking a while to gather his thoughts and type, cause Nick was already doing so with his reply, because he wasn't about to screw this up. When the reply finally came, Nick made sure to read it closely.

> KentuckyPride: You know, I think it will help to talk about him to someone. He's a good friend of mine. Funny, cute, great smile and eyes. He's a little nervous about being out though, cause he just recently did so, so it's still new to him and I don't want to scare him. But, if I could be with him, my whole world would be made.  
>  BucsForLife: He sounds like a great guy and I hope he works out his issues and feels the same about you. I know how it goes though, being newly out. It scares me. So much so, I can't admit that there's this friend of mine I'm crushing on too. He's such a great guy, and he's been almost a mentor to me so I definitely don't want to lose that.  
>  KentuckyPride: Aww, really? He's also pretty darn lucky then, and he would hopefully be honored to have a chance with you. And I don't think you'd lose your friendship, even if he says no.  
>  BucsForLife: Yeah? Thanks man.  
>  KentuckyPride: No problem. Ugh, my dog is whining to go for his walk. I need to let you go for now. Talk to you soon?  
>  BucsForLife: Of course.  
>  KentuckyPride: Awesome.
> 
> KentuckyPride has signed off.

Nick also decided to sign off. He was getting tired and he was seeing the guys in the morning. The conversation also put some thoughts into his head. KentuckyPride was starting to feel a lot more familiar, and not just because he finally felt comfortable enough to feel like he could trust him with his personal life. Could it be?

* * *

Kevin felt bad for lying, but he needed to get off of the computer. He should have seen the signs sooner, but for some reason he was so oblivious this time. He typed like Nick talked, he reacted with "lol"s and "lmao"s to the same things Nick would laugh at. He had the same job Nick did. The username was BucsForLife, for fuck's sake! If that didn't scream Nick, nothing did. Though, there was a silver lining, he had to admit, because if he hadn't realized it was Nick before just that moment, he would have never admitted that he had a crush. And Nick would probably never know otherwise, cause he would never say anything to Nick in person. But now that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, he had to do something tomorrow.

Well, that was if Nick had caught on as well. Nick was not a stupid man, but he could be oblivious from time to time. He could easily not even realize what was going on. He would find out tomorrow.

* * *

Nick was the first person there. He was good about that, being early. Though this time he was about an hour early. He had to gather his thoughts before everyone else showed up. Before Kevin showed up. The writing had been on the wall as soon as KentuckyPride – or should he say Kevin if his deduction was right – had mentioned his friend had just came out and was nervous. While that alone didn't mean anything, a lot of what else they had discussed led to Nick's realization. The username, for starters. That was all Kevin. Then he was a PE teacher, just like Kevin. He had the same sense of humor as Kevin, and his IMs reminded him of Kevin's texts. It was all perfectly clear.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. It was Kevin. Nick quickly scooted over to make room for him. "You're early."

"So are you," Kevin pointed out, "Earlier than usual, for you, anyway."

"Yeah, I was in the area and..." he shook his head, "You'll know I'm lying even if you don't say anything. I wanted to get here so I could think about things and not forget that I had to come."

"What things?" Kevin asked.

Nick cut right to the chase. "Do you go into a gay men's chat room?"

Kevin choked on his water bottle. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Hello, KentuckyPride," Nick smiled, "You've got BucsForLife in the flesh."

Kevin took a deep breath, "I kinda figured that was you last night. I'm actually glad you realized it as well."

"So," Nick shifted, "Was everything you said true? About your friend?"

Kevin nodded.

"Is your friend... me?"

Kevin nodded. "Is your friend me?"

Nick nodded.

Kevin smiled. "Hey after we're done hanging out with everyone else, wanna just do something you and me?"

Nick's eyes lit up. "Of course!"

Kevin smiled. "Awesome."


End file.
